Exemplary embodiments of the invention are related to a crusher with the ability to compact. More particularly, exemplary embodiments may include a screw crusher that may facilitate the movement of compacted or compressed material better than known crushers.
The amount of consumer products being brought to market with disposable packaging and products with a shelf life containing liquids have driven the market need for many different and more efficient methods of processing these products as they enter the waste stream. Furthermore, the amount of materials ending up in landfills is continuously increasing. As the scarcity of landfill space increases, along with more stringent environmental regulations, there have been increased efforts to reduce the amount of waste produced by individuals, in addition to an increased effort to recycle materials. Many different processes and machines have been developed to combat this ever-increasing problem.
The liquid content of waste products creates multiple issues for retailers, landfills, and manufacturers. Liquid delivery to landfills is discouraged by landfills and, in some circumstances, loads with excessive liquids are refused. Waste haulers often charge retailers and manufacturers by the ton for transporting waste. Most liquids are very heavy, increasing disposal cost. Additionally, environmental fines for leaking waste are imposed on haulers trying to transport waste containing liquids. Recyclers desire product that includes minimal amounts of liquid delivered to them as it hinders their automated processing. Liquid is a detriment for waste destined to be utilized as a fuel as the transportation costs are increased and the aggregate BTU value of the material is reduced. Liquid is often the product of the manufacturer. Thus, separating the liquid and disfiguring the packaging reduces liability of the undesired or substandard product reaching the public.
Consumer packaging, such as plastic bottles and aluminum cans, contain large amounts of air when empty. Reducing the volume and increasing density of these products is desirable in order to make transportation and recycling more cost effective. Furthermore, the reduction of volume at the source makes storage requirements significantly more manageable.
Additionally, in certain manufacturing settings when plastic products (for example, large plastic beverage containers) do not meet desired characteristics and/or tolerances, the filled or unfilled beverage containers may need to be recycled. In some scenarios, the liquid containers may already have been at least partially filled with liquid before a device recycles the container. In some situations, a label may need to be removed in addition to or notwithstanding a portion of liquid. Many times these labels may accumulate and back up or hinder the crusher during use.
There are currently five primary technologies utilized for compacting products and separating liquids. An exemplary embodiment of the invention provides increased efficiencies and remedies problems with known technologies, such as: Ram Compaction, Roll Compactors, Heat Extrusion, Screw Compactors with compression flights, and Screw Compactors with a powered adjustable restricting mechanism.
The existing screw compactors are inefficient in function as they utilize a powered restricting device to create back pressure against the material being crushed or extruded in order to flatten the product. The restricting mechanisms of known screw compactors also have some further drawbacks. The restricting mechanisms consume additional power, have multiple moving parts which reduce reliability, and provide constant back pressure that increases wear of the end of the screw assembly. In known screw compactors, the flattening of the product occurs as a result of restricting the flow of the mass of material being extruded. However, known restricting mechanisms commonly allow some full or partially full products, such as bottles, to remain unchanged in form (i.e., not crushed). This makes known technology ineffective for removing liquid. Furthermore, the constant need for back pressure of the extruded plug of material counteracts the compaction capabilities of known technology for continued conveyance or further compaction into a receiving container for densification for transport. The restricting mechanisms of known technologies create a divergence when trying to combine compaction with a liquid removal capability, resulting in a compactor that is impractical and inefficient.
Given the problems that exist with known screw crushers, a crusher that incorporates minimal moving parts, an ability to provide a higher efficiency of product compaction, an ability to provide additional conveyance and compaction after initial compaction utilizing minimal moving parts, and/or energy efficient design is desired.
Exemplary embodiments may include a screw crusher utilizing a cantilevered screw with an inverse tapered shaft with flighting for conveying the product up the length of the shaft for compression and an end flight providing thrust to the product for further conveyance beyond the end of the screw or additional compaction when utilized with a receiving container. An exemplary embodiment of the device may utilize a single moving element in relation to a cylindrical tube for compression of the product. Also, an exemplary screw compactor may utilize a fixed replaceable restrictor tube section and an efficient screw design making it more cost effective and efficient to operate than other known compactors. Furthermore, an example of the device may be fitted with perforated or the preferred “V” Slotted tube to perform liquid removal in addition to the compaction of the material.
Although this application may talk about a crusher that employs the method of screw compaction to compress plastics and other materials, the crusher may be used in other applications other than compaction processes.
Exemplary embodiments of the crusher may allow for substantially continuous use by minimizing or eliminating a buildup of solid material mass that could slow or stop the crusher.
Exemplary embodiments of the crusher may include a material bin that may be adapted to house crushed material for later disposal.
Exemplary embodiments are directed to a crusher and related methods. Certain embodiments of the crushers may be of multiple geometries and sizes that may be used to compress or compact different materials. Unless expressly set forth, it is not intended to limit the invention to compacting particular materials.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other benefits will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.